Many electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, media player and so forth include printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards also may be referred to as printed wire boards. The printed circuit boards may retain one or more circuit components and may establish connectivity to contacts of the circuit components. For instance, the printed circuit board may include conductive electrical signal pathways to connect the circuit components to power, ground and/or other signals. In addition, the printed circuit board may include conductive electrical pathways to connect the circuit component to another component that is mounted on the printed circuit board or another component that is located remotely off of the printed circuit board so that signals may be exchanged between the circuit component and these other components.
Flex connectors are generally used to connect printed circuit boards to other printed circuit boards. Conventional flex connectors consume a substantial amount of space inside the electronic device, which generally requires electronic devices to be bulkier than otherwise desired.